An Angel's Smile
by angelxxofxxdarknessdawn
Summary: He told me that, “When the world just gets to you and you feel like you have no reason to smile… do it anyway, coz the world isn’t worth the extra effort of the muscles on your face.” SasuxSaku AU.


**Hey everyone! I'm back ^^ Sorrry I haven't updated in awhile. Each are gonna updated really slow. Sorry people. But school has already started... Hehehe -sweatdrop- **

**So here I am with a new story. A one-shot by the way. Hope you enjoy it~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

"_An_ _Angel's Smile"_

_By:_

_angelxxdarknessxxdawn_

"_When the world just gets to you and you feel like you have no reason to smile… do it anyway, coz the world isn't worth the extra effort of the muscles on your face"_

**T**he rain poured down on a dark and gloomy night…

Under a bridge in the city, Sasuke was laying in Sakura's arms. Breathing heavily, his heart racing, he was trying to stay alive… but he knew… they all knew… he wasn't going to make it.

Sasuke and Sakura were with a group of friends, out for a camping trip, when a group of muggers appeared. He tried to protect Sakura but got hurt in the proccess.

* * *

**Earlier today:**

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Ino was inviting us to a camping trip with the gang. " Sakura appeared in the door way, with a phone in her hand. She stared at Sasuke,, who was watching television. He looked at her and said "Hn." Sakura just fumed and his response and turned. "Ino, I'm gonna try and convince Sasuke-kun. I'll call you back." Sakura said over the phone with a sweet voice that had Ino scared.

_"O-okay Sakura. It's okay if you can't come though."_

"Why would I want to miss this? You're leaving for France with Shikamaru after a week. So let's spend as much time as we can. Now please, I have to go talk to my _dear _Sasuke-_kun_"

_"Go easy on him Sakura."_Ino told her before putting down the phone. Sasuke just watched her go to the other room and switched his attention back to the TV.

**_"You are in for it BIG time dude"_**

**"Shut up."**

**_"I'm here to give you advice. I already told Sakura's inner we'd say yes."_**

**"...."**

**_"Say it, you're glad I'm here and you love me."_**

**"Eeww.... that sounds gay."**

**_"Just say it or I'm gonna tell her Inner to take over Sakura's body. Remember what happened when I did that."_**

**"Yeah, we had to sleep at the dobe's house."**

**_"Now say you're glad I'm here and you love me."_**

**"Imgladyourehereandiloveyousak."**

**_"Go-. Wait, did I just hear you say Sak?"_**

**_"No, now shut up. She's coming."_**

Sakura came running at him and pounced. "ofmph!" All the breath was squeezed out of him as she gave him a bear tight hug. "Oh thank you thank you thank you Sasuke-kuuunn!!" She squeeled, still hugging him." While she was busy hugging him, Sasuke was busy choking. "S-sak-k-kur-a." He uttered. Sakura looked at him and gasped.

"Oh my gosh! I'm soo sorry Sasuke-kun." Sasuke took in large gulps of air. Sakura wrapped her arms around him, but this time, gently. "Arigatou Sasuke-kun." He said nothing and hugged her back as she snuggled closer to him. He smiled softly. They stayed in that position a few more hours, before Sakura finally remembered to call Ino, telling her they where going.

**--------------**

Just before Sasuke and Sakura left for the meeting place Sasuke saw a crack on the frame, holding the picture of both of them, in the corner of his eye. The crack was between him and Sakura. He suddenly had a very bad premonition. He then heard Sakura call him, she was already out of the house. He jogged over to her and hugged her. "Sorry." he said, then gave her a soft kiss on her head. She giggled. "Would you do anything for me, Sakura?" he asked her, not letting go. "Of course! I would do any favor, any request, anything for you Sasuke-kun!" she smiled at him. Sasuke nuzzled her. He loved it when she smiled. She looked like an angel. His angel.

They both walked hand in hand to the meeting place.

* * *

Sakura let's out a scream that was filled with pain and misery.

Sasuke to comfort her " Everything is going to be okay Sakura. We'll both get married and grow old together." he let out a pained chuckle. But Sakura wouldn't believe it…she couldn't take it, because they both knew it wasn't going to be fine.

"Sakura… Remember that time…you told me… If ever I ask of you…a favor… you would do it?" said Sasuke.

"Now… I ask you…my one…and only favor."

Sakura looked into his eyes… Choking back tears so she could listen to him…

Sasuke tried his best to stay alive for as long as he could but time was running low. As he took his final breaths he said

"Live… Smile… For me"

And with that… He was gone… He was never coming back… Sasuke was dead…

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's now lifeless body and held him tight… She didn't want to let go… She didn't want to be left alone again…

The rain got harder, like the tears that were flowing from her eyes. It was as if… the world was crying with her… Sharing her sorrow… sharing her pain.

"How can I let go? How can I ever smile again?"

She had just lost her best friend, the person she had loved the most.

A week later, in Sasuke's funeral, she stood still with a heart that couldn't accept this loss, with a face that showed sorrow. Sorrow and nothing more

As the people began to leave, she stayed behind. Standing under that old tree, beside the black coffin, beside her friend who was about to be buried, a friend she won't ever see again.

She looked at the casket, and rested her head against it

"You always made me smile, when ever I would frown, you would always make me smile. And I remember… you would always tell me that even when the world gets to you, even when you find no reason to smile, do it anyway"

"You used to say, Keep smiling, because, the world just isn't worth the extra effort"

"Extra effort of what? And you would just go on like a geek…The extra muscles on your face"

"But with out you, I don't think I can ever smile again…"

She bid him farewell and left for home like the rest.

Nearly a year has passed since that tragic event, and Sakura has never smiled since, at some points she even attempted suicide, telling herself that there is no reason to live anymore. But every time she would change her mind right at the last second and would just end up going home.

On one particular day, as Sakura got home from a busy day at work, she found a little boy sitting outside her front door.

"Where are your parents?" she asked him.

The boy looked at her with a smile.

"My parents left for Singapore, and they dropped me off here… they said this would be my home until they get back" he replied.

"Oh so you must be Daisuke"

"Got that right… but you can just call me Su-chan" the boy said with a big grin on his face

The two went inside, and Angel gave the boy a tour of the house and showed him to his room.

"This is gonna be fun" he said with an even bigger grin than before.

Sakura just looked at the boy with out even an ounce of emotion she said "yeah" and went downstairs to prepare supper.

It was dinner time. It's been a while since Sakura had company over for dinner. So it was kind of awkward for her. She quietly ate her food and stared at the clock. She put her plates in the sink and went straight to the living room, turned the TV on and watched the news, this was became a normal routine for her.

Daisuke finished up his food and placed his plate at the sink.

"I'll do the dishes today ok!!" Daisuke shouted.

Sakura replied with a soft "ok" and just continued to watch.

After the dishes were clean, Daisuke made his way to the living room and sat beside Sakura. She just glanced at the boy and said nothing. The boy beside here soon got bored and started asking questions, about Sakura's work, her interests, and her life.

She just answered the questions as brief as possible, not going into details.

"Why don't you smile?" Daisuke finally asked

Sakura had a shocked look on her face from hearing the question. She then answered him saying "Because I can't."

Daisuke looked a bit confused "Why not?" he asked her as he continued to say "That's impossible, Everyone can smile, anything that lives can smile, I mean it is impossible not to smile even once in a while"

Sakura just shook her head "Its hard to explain"

With out another word she left for her room.

Lying on her bed she remembers the tragic scene under that bridge, crying herself to sleep. Even until now she couldn't accept it, she couldn't move on and live a normal life, she couldn't even smile. It was just too difficult for her, it was just too hard… too painful.

7 in the morning, the alarm rang. She woke up, sighed then got off her bed. After she got up, she continued with her normal everyday routine. She fixed her bed, cleaned her room then went on to take a shower before she went down to make breakfast.

When she got to the kitchen she saw Daisuke there, breakfast already prepared, "Good morning!!! I got bored so I made breakfast" he said with a smile

Sakura took a seat at the table and looked at her plate. It had two sunny-side-up eggs and a bacon strip, forming a smiley face.

"My mom always made me bacon and eggs for breakfast… and she would always form a smiley face with it" Diasuke said "she always said that a person should always start a day with a smile"

Sakura continued to just stare at the food, and all of a sudden, she gave a faint smile.

"Thanks" She said as she began to eat

Daisuke started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing" he replied "It just that… this is the first time I've seen you smile since I got here"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah" he said "You should smile more, you look a lot more beautiful when you do"

Sakura smirked and slapped Daisuke on the back of the head.

"No one likes a suck-up kiddo"

After breakfast she told Daisuke to behave, picked up her bag and left for work

Today seemed different, today Sakura was different, but that was just the beginning. The weeks passed and with each passing day Sakura would gradually start to smile.

A month had passed and a long awaited holiday was here. Sakural and Daisuke left home and took a long trip out of town.

"Where are we going?" Daisuke asked

"I haven't been out for a long time… so I guessed that this would be the perfect time."

They traveled from town to town, city to city, passing by any place they could go to. They went to malls, beaches, amusement parks, carnivals. It was a week filled with fun and laughter. Finally, Sakura was becoming her old self again. Ever since this little boy appeared at her front door her life gradually began to change, she started to turn back into the person she once was, the person she was before that event.

Every day was another opportunity for her to live, to laugh, to smile. The week was coming to an end, they had to return home soon, but before that Daisuke asked her if they could go somewhere before they headed back. They took a bus and travelled back, not home, but a familiar place, a place that kept a lot of memories for Daisuke. But not just for him, unknowingly, this place held a lot of memories for Sakura as well.

As they approached the city, Sakura looked out the window and felt the nostalgia flow. She realized that the place they were heading for was the city she visited a year ago. It was a melancholic place, a place that held sorrowful memories.

The bus made its stop at the station and they got off.

"Why are we here?" Sakura asked the boy

Daisuke just smiled back at her, held her hand and said to her "You'll see"

They then walked around the city, Daisuke grabbing on to Sakura's arms, dragging her around the place. Before heading to their destination Daisuke made a quick stop at a store, Sakura just stayed outside, he came out with an object, wrapped in paper and plastic, she didn't bother asking him what it was.

They finally arrived, and what Sakura saw was a memory she never wanted to see again, it was the bridge where Sasuke was killed, It was the place where her life changed for the worse, that was the time and place where her life came crashing down.

Sakura held back her tears. She didn't want to show any emotion, not here, not in this place, especially not in front of Daisuke.

"I missed this place…" Daisuke said "My brother always took me here, right under this bridge."

"You have a brother?"

"Well… he wasn't really my brother, he was a friend to me… but he acted like the big brother I never had… And I loved him for that. I always looked up to him and admired him."

Daisuke continued to tell her this story, and even began to cry at one point. The emotions where also getting to Sakura, it was getting harder and harder to hide it.

"This bridge holds a lot of memories for us. It was a place where brother would go when ever he wanted to think about stuff. No, it was more than that. It wasn't just a place to think, it was a place of memories, of laughter, of tears. We would always play under this bridge since it was the best place we found and it was better than the park. The river was always so beautiful so serene. It brings back so many memories"

Sakura listened to every word that he said and was starting to feel at peace.

"This place held memories of fun, happiness, laughter and ultimately sorrow as well."

Sakura then began to remember, the visions of that night appeared in her mind, her emotions began to fill up again. It was just so painful to remember.

"Who would've known… the place were in you made a lot of memories, would turn into the place you make your last."

She was shocked. Who is this kid? Even though he's been living with her for more than a month now she doesn't really know all that much about him.

"He died… Right here… in this place of our memories…"

Daisuke then unwrapped the object he bought from the store. It was a beautiful white rose. He closed his eyes and faced the sky, took slow deep breaths then placed the rose on the ground. He looked at Sakura with his tear filled eyes and gave a smile.

She began to release the tears that where filling up like water starting to pour out of a full tub, the visions of that day where still so painful, but it didn't hurt that much as it did back then, maybe because she had finally began to accept it.

"Even when the world gets to you. Keep on smiling because nothing…not even the world is worth your extra effort." said Daisuke.

He walked over to Sakura and hugged her.

"So keep smiling, everyone would want you to, because your smile would make the people around you smile as well."

"For him…that was what made him smile. Your smile…was what made Sasuke smile."

Sakura then managed to give a smile, the biggest smile she ever did give.

Daisuke looked at her, wiped her tears and smiled at her "You're ok now"

The next day Daisuke had to finally leave as his parents arrived to pick him up. They hugged and said their good-byes and with that he was gone.

Later on that same day she visited an old friend that she hasn't seen for a long time.

She stood under that old tree and looked at the grave beside it, placed a rose on it and smiled.

"You always find a way to make me smile… Don't you…"

"Thank you… Sasuke."

She looked at the engraving on the head stone and read that name one more time. With that she brushed off the dirt from her skirt, stood up, and took her leave, looking forward, with the past finally behind her, with a smile on her face to live her life again, a real life, for herself and also for the memory of her beloved. Her source of happiness.

Uchiha Sasuke

_**~The End~**_

"_Live life… with the past behind you… your memories packed up in your heart… your feet placed firmly in the present…with your eyes fixed to the future… and go through it all… with a smile on your face"_

* * *

**Sooo?? Is it good?**

**Sorry for any non-naruto names. This was just an edited version from my original one. And sorry for the typos too...**

**Review~**


End file.
